


Dinner

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, frenemies to lovers, it's literally just hinting at becoming lovers, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Nursey and Dex are stuck in the Haus for Christmas. Nursey decides to make dinner for both of them, using his uncle's recipes. It's not a turkey, but, hey, who said Sayadiya wasn't meant for Christmas?





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this is late my original file got deleted and work is soul sucking no matter how much I enjoy it.
> 
> But yeah, here, have this and some Nurse Family Headcanons?

He and Dex had, somehow, been getting along better, once Dex had moved to the basement. He felt bad, though, as Christmas got closer. Dex couldn't go home this year, since his parents were going to visit his sister or something across the country, so Nursey found himself at the Haus with him, this year, because Nursey never celebrated Christmas, and his parents were in the Caribbeans.

But unlike him, Dex had always spent Christmas with his parents and siblings. It was the first time since he was _born_ , that Dex wasn't doing that. All of Dex's traditions were suddenly _gone_ , and Nursey caved in, and decided he'd use his uncle's recipe for _Sayadiya_ * for dinner for both of them, instead of just himself, since they were both at the Haus for Christmas. (He was going to make it anyways, but he decided to make enough for Dex, though, so that counted, right?)

It didn't occur to him until he was at the store that he should probably ask Dex if he was allergic to anything. Or had plans with friends.

=0=0=0= **SMH Group Chat**

**Nursey:** yo Dex you allergic to anything food wise? Or doing anything with friends tonight or tomorrow?

**Dex:** uh, peanuts and no.

**Nursey:** cool, I'm making dinner then

**Holster:** WHAT

**Bits:** STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN

**Nursey:** It's sayadiya and my uncle's been having me make this with him since I was two years old. It's the only thing I can make and I always make it for Christmas anyways. I figured I'd make enough for Dex too since he's stuck here with me.

**Ransom:** Nursey won't even try to make a turkey or something lmao

**Nursey:** my christmas tradition is staying home, making sayadiya, drinking, and watching Home Alone and Die Hard. I'm extending an invitation to Dex to join it.

**Lards:** Christmas Miracle

**Shits:** I'M SO PROUD OF YOU

**Dex:** sure, sounds fun.

=0=0=0= **Bits**

**Nursey:** So I usually add spices to this but do you think Dex could handle that.

**Bits:** keep it on the side and he can add it if he wants?

**Nursey:** cool, thanks Bits

**Bits:** you're doing a nice thing, Nursey, don't blow it. Maybe you'll get the Christmas Miracle of a kiss! ;)

**Nursey:** hey, he's stuck here and gotta be miserable and I'm always miserable on Christmas, so may as well have company

**Bits:** that's depressing. You two can come to Providence to join us! Shitty and Lardo and Ransom and Holster are coming down tomorrow, you know!

**Nursey:** I spent Christmas with Shits once. I love him, but never again

**Bits:** Noted lol

=0=0=0=

Nursey finished buying what he needed, and carried it back to the Haus. It was snowy and cold and he was rather glad he didn't have a mishap on the way home. He entered, and headed to the kitchen. Dex was at the table, on a Skype call.

“No, Mom, that's just Nursey.” Dex said, “He didn't go home this year.”

“Hi!” Nursey greeted, as he began working on flaying the fish.

“Wait, holy shit, what are you doing!?” Dex cried.

“I'm flaying fish!” Nursey said, “Don't worry, my uncle taught me!”

“Nursey, you tripped and broke your _arm_ like, two months ago! And you're _flaying_ a _fish_?!”

“I was taught by my uncle, who was a professional chef in Egypt, man.” Nursey said, “He used to come to Christmas all the time when I was kid, and we cooked together up until a few years ago.”

“What happened a few years ago?” Dex asked, frowning. Nursey frowned.

“He was visiting for Christmas, and someone called him a lot of slurs, and then shot him.” He replied, and Dex's eyes widened. “He, uh, he's fine! He survived and shit, but, uh, he doesn't come to visit anymore, and he can't really cook anymore, because his leg's kind of shit now. He usually gives me a call Christmas Eve, but he's been sick lately so.” Nursey shrugged at that. “Any more objections to flaying a fish?” Dex shook his head, and turned back to his computer, putting his headphones back in.

“Sorry Mom.” He said, sheepishly, and Nursey went back to cooking.

It was the chillest moment between him and Dex, that afternoon. Dex was relaxed, smiling, and laughing, as he talked to his family, and Nursey cooked.

Nursey wished they could have more moments like that.

=0=0=0= **SMH Group Chat**

**Dex:** did you guys know Nursey can FLAY A FISH but can't climb over a wall

**Nursey:** chirp me again about this and you ain't getting dinner

**Bits:** NURSEY IS DOING WHAT

**Shits:** oh man, you're flaying the fish this year?

**Dex:** you don't always flay the fish yourself?

**Nursey:** I got lazy senior year, which was the year I spent Christmas with Shitty, because he was worried and also hiding from his dad. I didn't want to flay that big of a fish so I just got it pre-cut.

**Lards:** and yet you do it for Dex

**Nursey:** I was going to do it anyways??

**Dex:** that's fair, but also, did you know his uncle was a professional chef in Egypt and taught Nursey OTHER THINGS besides this dish?

**Shits:** oh, yeah, how's Uncle Amun, anyways?

**Nursey:** he's been sick so I don't think he's gonna call this year, but my cousin said it was just a cold or somethin.

**Ransom:** WAIT ARE YOU ALL TELLING ME THAT NURSEY CAN COOK

**Holster:** real cooking or burning shit?

**Dex:** real cooking of traditional Egyptian dishes, yeah. He's making kushari for dinner tonight and then sayadiya is for tomorrow

**Sharkboy:** I just googled that and I actually really want some kushari???!!!

**Nursey:** I can make some more when everyone comes back to Samwell.

**Lards:** can you mail me some I need some not-white people food and Mom won't send me any

**Ransom:** mood

**Holster:** also mood

**Nursey:** lol yeah did you want kushari or somethin else?

**Holster:** surprise us!

**Nursey:** okay

=0=0=0= **Dex, Bits, Jack, Sharkboy, Foxtrot**

**Nursey:** SHOULD I MAIL THEM KERSHA???

**Foxtrot:** I JUST GOOGLED THAT AND YES

**Bits:** don't you DARE

**Jack:** what

**Dex:** do it omg

**Sharkboy:** omg where would you even get that?

**Nursey:** local middle eastern shop that doubles as a food vendor. They're on campus like, all the time, I can ask if they have any at the shop and go pick it up if they do

**Jack:** do it

**Foxtrot:** it's tripe in a stew

**Jack:** do it twice

**Bits:** gross but do it lmao

=0=0=0=

Dinner went well; Dex liked it, and Nursey felt proud when Dex went _holy shit this is good_ in a surprised and confused tone. They watched Die Hard, as well, over dinner, and the next day was just as chill. Nursey made dinner, and they watched Home Alone on Dex's laptop as he cooked.

“So, worst Christmas gift you ever got?” Dex asked.

“My parents got me a bag of condoms when I was fourteen, because someone from Andover told them I was the school slut.” Nursey said, “I'm asexual and turned someone down, which is why they started the rumor.”

“What the fuck?”

“What? Like you haven't gotten worse?”

“Well, I've gotten a pair of socks from older brother when I was going to come down here. It was for, and I quote, 'to sexile your roomie'.” Dex said, and Nursey started laughing.

With dinner ready, they curled up on the couch, laptop on Dex's lap, the next Home Alone movie playing.

Maybe it was the beer they were drinking, but when Nursey looked at Dex, he was smiling, and he couldn't help it.

He kissed him.

Dex looked at him, blinking, before rolling his eyes, smiling, and pressing a kiss back.

Well, maybe Christmas Miracles _did_ exist.

 


End file.
